Valentines Chaos
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Reborn's eyebrow twitched. How is it that every single one of his boyfriend's friends received a bag of chocolates but him –the boyfriend! A R27 Valentines fic. One-shot. Now with an additional White Day Omake!
1. Valentines Chaos

**Title: **Valentine Chaos

**Summary: **Reborn's eyebrow twitched. How is it that every single one of his boyfriend's friends received a bag of chocolates but him –the boyfriend?!

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **HighSchool!AU; Fluff; Possible OoC-ness; Also rated for suggestiveness.

* * *

**Valentine Chaos**

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Namimori. The sun was shining, the birds are singing and the clouds are fluffy, puffy and white. Namimori Town was as buzzing as always –housewives were off to start the day with a little morning shopping; the working class were trying to get through the morning rush to work; and Namichuu students were all trying to head to school in time to avoid being bitten to death by the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

However, it would seem that the town was livelier today. There were more smiling faces and a significant number of people were all carrying an extra bag with them today, especially those students of Namichuu.

It was the fourteen of February, the most romantic day in the entire year as some would proclaim –_Valentine's Day_.

The students were understandingly happy. It was a day for the female population to confess to the male of their dreams (not that they do not do it on a daily basis with love notes instead), while the males enjoy a competition (known to females but ignored for the sake of the holidays) to see who gets more chocolate over the entire day. There was another group of students, both boys and girls, that were less interested in receiving and giving chocolates respectively, but took joy in taking bets on who would be getting the most chocolate. For the third-consecutive year, the top bet had always been one of the boys from the group named by the entire student population of Namichuu as the Arcobaleno.

The Arcobaleno was a group of eight students; six boys and two girls. The most popular of the group was Reborn, a third-year at Namichuu. With spiky jet black hair that bounced with every step and piercing orbs of onyx, Reborn had, much to his annoyance, charmed just about all of the female population at Namichuu, and even a few of the boys. Despite already being attached, Reborn continued to receive tons of fan mails and confession letters, all of which he chucked without even glancing at it.

Now, Reborn here, is what we shall term the 'protagonist' of this story: the story of Reborn's rather memorable first proper Valentine's Day in Namichuu.

* * *

Reborn swallowed a sigh and resisted the urge to slam the classroom door shut in the girl's face as he turned around on his heels and strode back to his seat. The raven all but slumped into his seat, resting the side of his face on a propped-up hand.

In the seat in front, the one occupying said seat chuckled, "Another one, Reborn?"

"Shut up, Colonello." Reborn snapped. "Why are you here anyway, _junior_?" He smirked at the scowl on the other's face. "What? Lal promised to give you chocolate?"

"Now, now, Reborn. Don't tease Colonello here."

Reborn chuckled at the one who spoke from the adjoining seat, "Why else would this idiot be here this early in the morning, Fon? Homeroom hasn't even started."

Colonello, Fon and the aforementioned 'Lal' were all part of the Arcobaleno. Both Colonello and Fon were the next highest sought after males in the student population; Colonello for being highly energetic and cheerfulness, Fon for his polite and gentlemanly ways. Unlike the majority of the Arcobaleno, Colonello, along with Skull, another member of the Arcobaleno, were in their second-years, while the remaining members of the Arcobaleno were in their third-years. As with Reborn, the fact that Colonello has a super-obvious crush on Lal, the only other female in the Arcobaleno, did nothing to stop the fangirls (_and _boys) from confessing to him –though, Colonello noted with a pout, Reborn definitely had _way _more fans than him. Fon was the cousin of the Head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's chairman, Hibari Kyouya, with the two being so remarkable similar, many had thought that they were twins. Fon was polite to everyone and, despite being a disciple of martial arts, frowned on violence most of the time. His kind smile and helpfulness had earned him the hearts of many females in Namichuu.

"H-Hey! Can't I be here to see Fon?" Colonello protested.

"Sure," Reborn shrugged. "Except you keep looking at the door every five seconds."

"Lal-san is usually pretty early, though." Fon said.

"Y-Yeah! What if she met with an accident or something!" Colonello added hastily.

Reborn glanced at Colonello with a quirked eyebrow before turning to glance at Fon, who smiled knowingly back at him. Reborn smirked, "And what kind of accident do you think she's in?" He asked, gleefully ignoring the look Fon shot at him from the side.

"I don't know. She could be robbed, she could be kidnapped…" Colonello said mindlessly. "She could even be molest–"

Colonello was cut off by a fist unceremoniously crushing his skull from behind. He yelped and was about to complain when he froze up, feeling a familiarly threatening aura behind him. "The only one who would do that…" The voice started softly. "…is _**you**_!" Cue another whacking of Colonello's head.

To Colonello's credit, he had completely ignored the pain of the two successive blows to his head as he leaped out of his chair, hugging the person behind him. "Lal! Morning~!"

"Get off me, you idiot!" Lal growled, trying but failing to pry the blond off her.

Reborn ignored the two and glanced to the lady standing on the other side of Lal. "Chaos, Luce. Where did the two of you go this morning?"

"We checked out the chocolate shop for curiosity." Luce smiled.

Luce was the other female member of the Arcobaleno. She was the one seen to be the 'leader' of the Arcobaleno by the student population, being the one who usually stopped the fights amongst the Arcobaleno with some help from Fon. She was graceful and polite, but it was an unspoken rule to never make the lady mad, even for the slightest bit. If the crime was done by a non-member of the Arcobaleno, said perpetuator would be severely dealt with by both the Arcobaleno and the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Done by the Arcobaleno themselves, however… Well, let's just say even Reborn, the boldest of all the males in the Arcobaleno would rather run than to face Luce's wrath.

"Oi, Colonello! Why the hell are you still here?!" The homeroom teacher called out.

Colonello's grin fell. "But… what about my chocolate…?"

"_**GET OUT**__!" _Lal snarled.

* * *

Reborn couldn't help but raise his arms above his head to stretch. "Finally. The lesson is way too long today."

"You must be excited, then." Luce giggled.

"About what?" Reborn quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, it _is _Valentines' Day, after all." Fon replied. "Surely Tsunayoshi must have prepared something for you."

The side of the raven's lips lifted without Reborn's consent at the mention of his boyfriend, much to the amusement of his friends.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or "Tsuna" to his friends, was a first-year at Namichuu. Tsuna was a painfully shy and unbelievably clumsy teen. He had, of course, fallen for Reborn –quite literally. The two had first met when Tsuna was rushing down a hallway, close to being late for his afternoon classes. He hadn't been watching where he was going, and he had crashed into Reborn, who was walking down from the opposite direction with Luce, Fon and Lal in tow. Surprisingly, instead of getting Reborn's all-too-famous death glare (that could send even the fiercest teen in Namichuu running off crying), Reborn had helped Tsuna up and smirked at the flustered brunette, teasing him with a, "Since you're so adorable, I'll forgive you this time." Poor Tsuna had blushed so deeply and scrambled down the hallway, away from Reborn's amused laughter.

It took little effort to find out who the flustered teen was. A few inquiries here and there, and Reborn managed to hunt him down relatively easily. Apparently, Tsuna was also nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna" by the student population because he was not only incredibly clumsy, but his grades were also _horrible_. Reborn gleefully stepped up as the brunette's 'tutor', much to the confusion of the Arcobaleno, who all knew Reborn as someone who kept to himself most of the time. Reborn had thoroughly abused the tutoring opportunity relentlessly, teasing and flirting with the teen, until Tsuna finally asked (read: demanded) an explanation from Reborn. The raven had stared at him for a while, as if pondering over his actions only then, before promptly smashing their lips together and ravishing the brunette senseless.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Reborn shrugged, "I doubt it. He knows I don't like sweets."

"Maybe he might decide to give you something else?" Luce smiled.

"Maybe. He's a little silly sometimes." Reborn chuckled, getting up from his seat.

Luce giggled as she retrieved her lunch. Lal shook her head in exasperation and followed suit; while Fon did the same with a smile. Together, the four made their way to the rooftop where the group normally had their lunch. Reborn settled against the railing, an arm resting on one propped-up knee as the others sat around in a loose circle. Obsidian eyes eyed the door to the rooftop carefully as ears listened for the sound of footsteps. When said footsteps approached, Reborn smirked and got up, heading over to the door as the others smiled knowingly. The door opened and the person walked clumsily into Reborn.

"Hiiiieeeeee~!"

Reborn chuckled as he reached out to support the person by wrapping an arm around his waist while his free hand reached out to save the _bentos_ from falling to their death. "How many times does that make now, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked in Reborn's arms as realization slowly hit him. His face turned a bright red at the sight of his boyfriend right in front of him as he stuttered out, "R-R-Reborn…! W-Why were you s-standing there…?!"

Reborn leaned in, smirking as Tsuna's blush got deeper. "I knew you will trip, so I decided to wait here."

"I-I wouldn't have tripped if you didn't stand there and scare me!" Tsuna pouted.

"Really?" Reborn asked teasingly.

"Y-Yeah…!" Tsuna nodded.

"Oi, Reborn! We're trying to eat here!" Lal snapped from her seat.

Reborn scowled and helped Tsuna to stand up properly before pulling the teen onto the rooftop by the hand, barely nodding in acknowledgement to the two best friends' of Tsuna, who ate lunch with them (rather, Tsuna) almost every time. Tsuna sat beside Reborn as usual, while his two friends sat beside him on the other side. Tsuna smiled brightly as he greeted the seniors before passing out a bento each to Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

As they began to eat, however, Tsuna gasped unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked.

"I forgot! 'kaa-san made an extra bento for Luce-nee, Lal-san and Fon-san to share!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's alright, Tsunayoshi. I have enough." Fon said, gesturing to his own box.

Tsuna shook his head, "'kaa-san specially made it for you." He got up and hastily added, "I'll just go and get it. You guys can continue eating; I'll be right back!" And with that, the brunette took off, thankfully without stumbling over himself again.

Reborn sighed and shook his head in exasperation, a wry smile tugging insistently at his lips.

A seat away, after making sure Tsuna had completely left the rooftop, Gokudera and Yamamoto each took out a small bag from their pockets. The bag was made of clear plastic with a simple design printed on in a metallic pink. There were three small pieces of chocolate sitting inside the bag tied shut with a small metallic ribbon, also pink in color. It was, undoubtedly and undeniably, Valentines' chocolate.

"Oh, Valentines' chocolate!" Luce cooed. "I didn't think you two were the kind to accept chocolates."

"Of course not!" Gokudera huffed.

"Yep. This was from Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned.

"…What?" Reborn couldn't help himself as he narrowed his eyes at the two first-years.

"Yeah. Tsuna gave this to us." Yamamoto repeated, either oblivious to the killer intent rolling off Reborn or that he simply didn't care.

"T-Tsunayoshi gave you chocolate." Fon said hesitantly, glancing over to his friend in concern.

"What part of 'yes', do you not understand?" Gokudera growled.

"Did you know? I heard even Hibari got one. From Tsuna, I mean." Yamamoto remarked. "_Sempai_ too."

Reborn glared at the two first-years who ate a piece of chocolate each, chewing it delightfully in front of the giver's boyfriend. On the other side, Luce giggled softly, Lal smirked at her own lunch while Fon smiled almost teasingly. The Arcobaleno knew that Reborn was easily-jealous (no matter how much he denies it) and possessive (_that_, Reborn was proud to admit), so seeing the raven seething at the two first-years was quite amusing to them.

Unfortunately for them, Tsuna came back quickly as he promised, this time without tripping over thin air. As the brunette sat down however, Reborn growled lowly and grabbed the poor, startled teen and set Tsuna down in his lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist possessively.

While Tsuna wasn't new to Reborn's possessiveness (the brunette thought it was rather endearing, strangely enough), he was still rather confused at why Reborn was being possessive _now_. Everyone present knew Tsuna was going out with Reborn and Tsuna didn't see any reason why Reborn felt the need to lay claim on his boyfriend here. Still, Tsuna shrugged and made himself comfortable in Reborn's lap –it wasn't every often that Reborn offered to cuddle close, and so Tsuna was going to enjoy it thoroughly. Humming softly to himself, Tsuna started on his lunch happily, only for his food to be devoured by none other than his boyfriend behind him.

"Reborn…!" Tsuna whined, pouting at the raven. Reborn ignored him and took another bite out of the brunette's lunch. "Stop eating mine! You have your own lunch!"

"Yours tastes better." Reborn replied.

"It's the exact same lunch!" Tsuna huffed.

Reborn ignored him again and ate another bite out of Tsuna's lunch. Tsuna groaned, and the Arcobaleno laughed. Gokudera scowled at Reborn, while Yamamoto gave a tensed smile. While Tsuna was still busying trying to defend his lunch from being devoured by a rather irritating boyfriend of his, Reborn smirked haughtily at the two other first-years. Gokudera swallowed a growl and, with a sly grin, let the small bag of chocolate peek out from his pocket. The Arcobaleno quietly watched the entertaining 'fight' between Reborn and the two first-years, giggling or sighing in exasperation when Tsuna didn't seem to notice it over the course of lunch.

Tsuna sniffled, "In the end… Reborn practically ate all my lunch…"

"Stop whining. I fed you some." Reborn sighed, gesturing for the others to leave first. The Arcobaleno dragged the two first-years away with a sly smirk, quietly closing the rooftop doors behind them. "…Tsuna." Reborn called, pulling the brunette up closer against himself. "…Don't you have something for me?"

Tsuna blushed as the words were murmured into his ear. "N-No…?"

"Really?" Reborn purred.

"R-Really." Tsuna answered.

"You're horrible for lying as always." Reborn chuckled softly. "You want me to punish you?" He continued, nipping Tsuna's ear playfully.

Tsuna let out a gasp as he starting squirming in Reborn's grasp. "R-Reborn…" Tsuna groaned out. "I… really don't have anything… for you…!"

"Is that so…" Reborn hummed. "That must mean you forgot, right? So you need to be punished too."

Tsuna blushed, "R-Reborn…!" He bit down on his lips in an attempt to stop the embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips. "S-Stop…!"

"Don't wanna." Reborn replied. He smirked as he languidly trailed a hand down Tsuna's side, watching as the brunette squirmed around. Reborn resisted the urge to laugh; his boyfriend was too easy and too fun to tease sometimes.

"T-the b-bell…" Tsuna gasped. "The bell's… ringing…"

"Then we'll just skip." Reborn answered, nipping at Tsuna's ear once more. While he wrapped a hand around Tsuna's waist to keep him steady, Reborn began to use his free hand to rub at the brunette through his clothing, drawing out moans and groans from the first-year, much to Reborn's pleasure and Tsuna's embarrassment. The raven was about to ravish his boyfriend senseless when they were interrupted by the sound of the rooftop door opening.

"Herbivores."

"H-Hibari-san…!" Tsuna 'eep'-ed.

"What are you doing here? Afternoon classes have started." Hibari narrowed his eyes at the closeness of the duo. "Crowding around is not permitted."

"Ah, but Hibari," Reborn started with a smirk. "They say that _'three's a crowd'_, and you're the third person here. So then, I believe the person you need to be biting to death is yourself."

Hibari pulled out his tonfas. Tsuna gave another yelp as he jumped out of Reborn's lap, pulling the raven up with him hastily. "I-Ignore Reborn, Hibari-san! We're sorry for being late for class –it won't happen again!" Tsuna stammered out as he ran past Hibari and out of the rooftop, yanking Reborn along.

Just as they passed, however, Reborn saw a suspicious bulge in the prefect's pants, and the tell-tale sign of a clear plastic peeking out of a pocket. Reborn's eyebrow twitched. How is it that every single one of his boyfriend's friends received a bag of chocolates but him –_the boyfriend_?!

* * *

Reborn spent the rest of the day scowling and snapping at anyone who dared to come within a meter of him. On one hand, it successfully scared anyone who wished to give Reborn chocolates and/or confession letters off effectively; on the other hand, even the Arcobaleno themselves –who were used to Reborn's bad moods– were keeping a safe distance. Thankfully for the entire Namichuu student population, the raven's temper had calmed down to a more tolerable level by the time school ended, and the Arcobaleno finally found it safe to walk back to their shared home together.

"I can't believe you were jealous for an entire day, _kora_!" Colonello laughed.

Reborn scowled, "I was _not _jealous." He growled. "I'll have to find a way to torture Hibari for ruining my fun."

"You weren't… really going to do it on the roof, were you?" Fon asked, looking rather pale all of a sudden.

Reborn gave a mysterious chuckle and a smirk, not saying anything else. Fon paled even further, wisely deciding not to prod into it any further. Luce giggled knowingly, while Lal and Colonello both smirked. Verde, the last member of the Arcobaleno, shook his head in exasperation, while Skull, the other second-year in the Arcobaleno apart from Colonello, still had trouble deciding between gagging and laughing.

"Still," Colonello continued, "…Tsuna really didn't give you anything for Valentine's?"

"…No." Reborn snarled.

"Perhaps he has something else prepared for you?" Luce suggested. "Tsunayoshi knows you don't like sweets, so it's unlikely that he'll give you Valentine's chocolate, isn't it?"

"Most Valentine's chocolates _are_ pretty sweet." Lal agreed.

"But some girls do make their own chocolate, so perhaps, Tsunayoshi made some as well? That way, he probably wouldn't make it too sweet." Fon added.

Reborn paused momentarily at the suggestion, much to the amusement of the Arcobaleno.

With a grin, Colonello tacked on, "Reborn, you gave Tsuna a copy of our house key, right? First-years get off school earlier than we second-years and third-years, so maybe he's already at our house or something."

"Certainly, there's a possibility." Verde nodded. "It seems he already left school when we left."

"I overheard the baseball guy saying that the kid disappeared immediately after class ended." Skull remarked.

Hearing all that, Reborn hastened his footsteps, ignoring the giggles and snort of the Arcobaleno behind him.

* * *

"…It's unlocked." Reborn said as he checked the front door of the shared household of the Arcobaleno.

The Arcobaleno were, in fact, transfer students from Italy –another reason why the Arcobaleno were so popular amongst the Namichuu student population. Unknown to the public, however, depending on how their high school went, they might even stay and attend university in Namimori. Of course, they all had a feeling that with Reborn going out with one of the locals, it was highly likely that they were staying in Namimori for university. The group of eight transfer students rented an entire house for themselves, splitting the rent between all eight of them. Chores were all divided as well, and they lived together, much like a family. A while ago, after Reborn had officially started dating with Tsuna, he had given the brunette a set of the house key, seeing as Tsuna's class often ended earlier than Reborn's.

"It must be Tsunayoshi then." Luce smiled brightly. "Let's go see what he has prepared for you~!"

The Arcobaleno entered their house to find the brunette in their kitchen, busy making a pot of Chinese tea, a pot of coffee, a cup of espresso and bringing out two energy drinks from the refrigerator. The brunette's schoolbag was deposited in one of the chairs, along with another paper bag sitting on the dining table. "Oh…!" Tsuna gasped. "You're all back…!"

"Were you really so out of it that you didn't even hear us coming in?" Reborn quirked an eyebrow. "We aren't the quietest bunch around, you know."

"I was… busy." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. "Umm, take a seat. Your drinks are almost ready."

Shooting each other (and _Reborn_) a decretive glance, the Arcobaleno settled down in their usual seats around the dining table as Tsuna served out the drinks: Chinese tea for Luce and Fon; energy drinks for Lal and Skull; coffee for Verde and Colonello; and lastly, espresso for Reborn. Tsuna worked hard at learning how to make espresso just how Reborn likes it, seeing as the Italian was a rather picky drinker –even the coffee beans were specially imported from overseas.

"Tsunayoshi?" Luce called as she took a sip of her tea. "What's in the paper bag?"

"O-Oh…! This…" Tsuna reached out to grab the paper bag, oblivious of Reborn attempting to peer into the bag beside him. "This is for you guys!" Tsuna announced cheerfully. The brunette reached into the paper bag and retrieved a few small bags of chocolates, similar to what Gokudera and Yamomoto had earlier, and handed them out to all the Arcobaleno…

…except Reborn.

–The _boyfriend_.

Reborn was understandably annoyed. "So." He started, barely suppressing a growl. "_This _is what you mean by not having anything for me and forgetting to get something for me, huh?"

"R-Reborn…?" Tsuna gulped.

"So." Reborn continued. "Everyone has it but me, _huh_?"

"W-What are you…" Tsuna swallowed at the dark aura gathering around Reborn.

The raven gave a sadistic smirk, "I am going to _punish _you." Grabbing Tsuna's wrist tightly, Reborn jerked forward to lick at Tsuna's cheek before forcefully pressing their lips together. Reborn shoved his tongue into Tsuna's mouth without warning, his smirk widening when Tsuna gasped out in response. The brunette squirmed around, trying to break free from Reborn's grasp, but the raven's hold on him was just too strong –Tsuna was certain that his wrists would be bruised at this rate.

"Re… _ha_… Reborn…" Tsuna moaned as the raven started nibbling on his neck. "S-Stop…" Reborn ignored him and continued kissing and biting Tsuna's neck. "Nngh… S-_Stop_!" Tsuna finally found enough strength to push his boyfriend away as he jumped off his chair, his face a dark red in color. The gazes on him finally made Tsuna remember that the two of them were _not _alone, and his blush deepened, this time more in anger than embarrassment. "Reborn, you're… such a _jerk_!" Tsuna yelled, snatching his school bag and running out.

The sound of the front door slamming shut rang through the suddenly quiet house.

Reborn's face was unreadable. Normally, being the tease he was, he would have been smirking gleefully, but now, the raven had a rather dark look on his face, his eyes still on where Tsuna was last seen when he disappeared from view. A fist was clenched tightly on the table; were he holding the cup of espresso, there was no doubt that the cup would break under the force of the grip.

"You went too far, Reborn." Luce scolded, ever the leader of the Arcobaleno.

Reborn growled, but didn't say anything else.

"You were jealous over nothing." Luce continued. Reborn glanced over at her inquisitively. "These chocolates are store-bought. I saw them with Lal this morning; the chocolate shop was selling them for Valentine's Day. But since Tsunayoshi gave it to all of us, as well as his own friends, then these aren't Valentine's chocolates, Reborn. These are friendship chocolates."

Colonello reached out for the paper bag that Tsuna left behind and peered into it. He grimaced, "You really are a jerk, _kora_." Colonello said, bringing out a box from the bag and placing it on the dining table. "Look at this, _kora_."

The box was square-shaped and wasn't exactly small, about fifteen centimeters by fifteen centimeters in size. The box itself was a light orange in color, and was tied closed by a yellow ribbon that ended with a bow on the front of the box. There wasn't any tag attached, nor was there any messages written on the outside. Reborn swallowed as he gently loosened the ribbon and opened the box. On the inside, nine pieces of nicely decorated chocolates sat in nine separate compartments. The raven's eyes shut after he read the message written on the inside of the box's lid.

_Dear Reborn,_

_You said you didn't like sweets, so I tried making something else for you. I hope you like it! _

_Happy Valentine's Day! _

_Love, Tsuna_

"…Are those… chocolate truffles?" Fon asked.

"They don't smell like normal chocolates." Lal remarked.

"Indeed. It smells a little… bitter." Verde added.

"Those are probably… Dark chocolate espresso truffles." Luce said. "Tsunayoshi came by last week, when Reborn wasn't around. He asked for some of the coffee beans Reborn used for his espresso. I asked him why, but he only said that it was a surprise."

Reborn buried his face in a hand and swallowed, "…_Dammit_. I _am _a jerk."

"You'll be a _jerk__**ass **_if you don't go after him, _kora_." Colonello said.

"I know. I'm going." Reborn said as he got up. He tied the box with the ribbon again and took it with him as he turned to leave. "…I'm going." Reborn waved a hand as he ran for the front door, grabbing his fedora from the coat stand before dashing out of the front door, putting on the fedora effortlessly as he disappeared down the streets.

"I hope they make up. This is their first Valentine's together, after all." Fon commented.

"It'll be fine." Luce smiled. "So, who's on dinner duty today?"

* * *

Reborn panted as he ran down the streets, following the familiar path to his boyfriend's house. He kept the box tightly by his side at all times, careful not to jostle the chocolate truffles sitting precariously inside. Reborn skidded to a stop in front of the chest-high fence, spotting Sawada Nana, the beautiful Lady of the Sawada household, out in the front yard hanging the clothes out to dry. "Mama!"

"_Ara, ara_, Reborn-kun." Nana greeted with a smile. "Isn't Tsu-kun with you?"

"So he's not here… Of course he wouldn't go home…" Reborn mumbled to himself. Hearing Nana's noise of confusion, he quickly corrected in a louder voice, "Ah, no. The two of us are playing hide-and-seek. He's hiding and I'm seeking."

"I see." Nana nodded. "Well, please tell Tsu-kun he can come back later tonight. Just let Reborn-kun walk him back, alright?"

"Got it." Reborn nodded. "Happy Valentines', Mama!"

Reborn quickly ran off back into town, his eyes darting around frantically as he searched for his runaway boyfriend. With every step that Reborn took, he felt a small bit of hope leave him, yet his mind would drag that bit of hope back, keeping it within him as he searched. Reborn went to every single place he could think of: the cake shop the girls in his class frequented (because even if Reborn didn't like sweet stuff, Tsuna still had a massive sweet tooth), TakeSushi (owned by the Yamamoto household), the Namimori Shrine (Tsuna loved the place for reasons unknown)… and now, as the raven stood at the entrance of the Namimori Central Park, gasping for every bit of air he could, Reborn felt that he could barely hold on to hope anymore. His entire body was covered in sweat as he ran through practically the entire town. Sweaty hands clung tightly to the box of chocolate truffles as Reborn pulled the fedora from the top of his head, waving it back and forth in an attempt to dry it.

Reborn's throat tightened at the sight of the fedora.

The fedora was black in colour, with an orange ribbon running around the bottom of the hat's crown. The fedora was the very first present Tsuna had given him as his boyfriend, and it also marked their very first major argument in their relationship.

Before that incident, Reborn had taken Tsuna out for a date, and he happened to see this particular fedora in one of the shop's display. He had gone on to tell Tsuna that he had worn a fedora back in Italy, and that fedora was quite an added bonus to his looks. Tsuna hadn't said anything at the time, but for the next few weeks, Tsuna constantly declined Reborn's dates, and disappeared almost immediately after class every day. Needless to say, Reborn was beyond annoyed at Tsuna and had snapped violently at the brunette, who retaliated in confusion and sorrow.

It was a week later that Tsuna showed up at the Arcobaleno's residence on a weekend, the first time the two lovers had met since the argument. Tsuna quietly extended a box towards Reborn and in it, this fedora sat. Tsuna explained that he thought that if he could get Reborn a fedora, he might feel less home-sick. Tsuna also mentioned that he really wanted to see Reborn in a fedora too and that he had a feeling that that particular fedora was _perfect _for Reborn. He kept disappearing after classes and declining Reborn's date because he was working hard at TakeSushi to earn enough money to buy the rather expensive fedora.

No tears fell, but Reborn's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he tried on the fedora. Tsuna merely smiled and told him that it looked perfect.

From then on, Reborn wore the fedora wherever he went, except when he was attending school, lest it was confiscated by the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. The raven treasured the fedora dearly, cleaning it regularly and taking care that it stayed as close to its original condition for as long as possible. Seeing the fedora in his hands now, Reborn was reminded of that incident, bringing up another round of guilt.

Reborn knew then, that he had to find Tsuna, no matter what.

Even if he had to flip Namimori inside-out…

Reborn's eyes widened as he took off once more.

* * *

Reborn didn't know how many times he had ran across town that day, but he was certainly glad it was the last time now. The raven slow strode towards the small figure sitting alone on the sandy beach, eyes gazing out to the wide ocean as the waves splashed near his feet. Reborn's slow pace didn't stop the sand from crunching under his feet and the raven's throat tightened once more when the saw the figure tensing up in worry.

Reborn sighed as he took a seat beside his boyfriend and readjusted his fedora on his head.

"…Go away… I'm still mad at you." Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn sighed again.

"Stop sighing! I'm the one who should be sighing!" Tsuna grumbled.

Reborn sighed.

"You–!" Tsuna paused, his mouth still hanging open as wide chocolate brown eyes stared at his boyfriend who was busy chewing one of the dark chocolate espresso truffles. It had to be the espresso truffles, because the box they came in was opened in Reborn's lap, and there was the unmistakable chocolate stain on the raven's nimble fingers. Tsuna's heart sped up as he unconsciously leaned closer to his boyfriend. "Umm! Is it nice? I-I… I keep messing up and… I wasted a lot of your precious coffee! I'm sorry! It must taste horrible, right?!"

Reborn wordlessly swallowed the chocolate and turned to Tsuna. "You really wanna know?" The brunette nodded eagerly. "Try it yourself." Reborn answered, feeding a piece of the espresso truffle to his boyfriend.

Tsuna's face wiggled into funny expressions as he tried to deal with the rapidly melting truffle and the expanding bitterness on his tongue. Reborn nearly chuckled at the sight –it was simply _too _adorable. The raven leaned over, licking at Tsuna's lips, cleaning off any remaining bits of chocolate. Reborn hummed when the bittersweetness invaded his taste buds and he quickly decided that he wanted more. Without warning, Reborn pressed their lips together and unceremoniously shoved his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, mapping out the cavern thoroughly. Tsuna moaned; the truffle was melting faster than ever in his mouth and Reborn was greedily stealing all the chocolate back. Tsuna tried to fight back, he really did; but he was no match for the Italian.

It didn't take long for them to break apart. Tsuna collapsed against Reborn, who was barely holding himself up as it is.

"Sweet…" Tsuna murmured.

"What?"

"The truffles… They were sweet…" Tsuna clarified as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"…So it would seem…" Reborn replied softly.

Tsuna leaned against Reborn, who reached out to wrap an arm around the brunette's waist. Tsuna jumped at the touch and backed away. Reborn's eyes widened; obsidian orbs filled with hurt, pain and confusion.

Tsuna swallowed, "You… You can't do that…" He muttered. "…I… I'm still… mad at you…!"

Reborn let out a sigh. He gently set the box down on the ground beside him, making sure that it wouldn't be washed away by the waves before getting up, only to get back down on one knee. With single movement, Reborn swept the fedora off his head and bowed down, holding the fedora in front of his chest.

"W-What…?" Tsuna blinked.

"This easily-and-insanely jealous and possessive boyfriend is sorry for being insanely-jealous and utterly-possessive. Will the kind and caring boyfriend who put in so much effort for this Valentine's Chocolate be generous enough to forgive said boyfriend?"

Tsuna swallowed hard as the tears pricked at his eyes. If there is one thing that everyone was clear about, it was that Reborn was a prideful man. No matter what happened, even if he was wrong, Reborn would _never _back down. Yet, Reborn –the same, prideful Reborn– was kneeling on one knee in front of him and, despite using such a strange method, was asking for forgiveness.

Tsuna couldn't help the twinge in his heart.

"…I… T-Today… on the roof… w-were… were you going to…" Tsuna swallowed.

"Oh course not." Reborn sighed. "I just wanted to bully you a little."

"Y-You… You always do that…!" Tsuna huffed.

"I can't help it." Reborn frowned. "You always… make me want to bully you. So much that I can't resist."

Tsuna tackled Reborn down onto the sand suddenly, holding onto the raven for dear life. He wrapped his arms around Reborn's body, burying his face in Reborn's crumpled shirt as he sniffled and sobbed.

"T-Tsuna…?"

"_U… Urusai…_" Tsuna sniffled. "This is punishment…"

"Snorting on my shirt?" Reborn inquired.

"You're always so vain anyway." Tsuna mumbled.

"…And how long will this punishment last?" Reborn arched an eyebrow.

"Until… I'm satisfied…" Tsuna murmured.

"Then it seems… I need to move things along then."

With a smoldering glance and a crook of a finger, Reborn tilted Tsuna's head up from his chest and gently brought their lips together. Unlike all the other kisses he was given today, this kiss was much more different. It tasted bitter, yet has a sweet taste behind it. It was sensual, loving; as though Reborn poured all his love into this one kiss. Tsuna didn't want this kiss to ever end. He wiggled his upper body, wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck, pressing their lips together desperately.

"Tsuna…" Reborn groaned, murmuring into his boyfriend's ear.

"E-Eh…?" Tsuna blinked. Reborn glanced away, refusing to repeat his words. Tsuna smiled and hugged Reborn fondly. "I'm not going to leave you just because you're an insanely-jealous and utterly-possessive jerk. I love you too much for that."

"…I love you." Reborn whispered, pressing their lips together. "I can't stop being jealous, neither will the need to prove that you're mine diminish. Are you sure you're fine with that?"

"Depends…" Tsuna replied cheekily. "If my boyfriend is going to be so jealous every Valentine's Day, it might be a little hard… Chaos every year is a little hard to deal with…"

"Well then, we'll just have to kiss and make up each and every time then." Reborn declared with a smirk. "And then, make _out _and _so on_…"

Tsuna blushed as Reborn spoke, much to the amusement of the raven. Reborn chuckled and smirked.

Who cares if everyone in the world got chocolate from his boyfriend? He's the only one who can tease Tsuna and bully Tsuna –_him_ and no one else. If it's chaos, then so be it. He liked it better that way, anyway. And Reborn knows it's the same for Tsuna too.

* * *

A/N: I am so very sorry about the ending. I really couldn't find a way to end it properly. That said, I still liked the idea, though it honestly came out longer than expected. Happy Valentine's Day, peeps! (It's strange, because it's already the next day where I live...)


	2. White Day Omake

**Title: **Valentine Chaos

**Summary: **Reborn's eyebrow twitched. How is it that every single one of his boyfriend's friends received a bag of chocolates but him –the boyfriend?!

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **HighSchool!AU; Fluff; Possible OoC-ness; Also rated for suggestiveness and a little bit of language. It might also get a little sappy. Sorry.

**Note: **Umm… We don't really celebrate White Day over here, so, uhh, apologies for any mistake.

_Dedicated to** Lightning515**, who inspired me to write a White Day Omake and also for beta-ing this. _

* * *

**Valentine Chaos: White Day Omake**

It was another bright and beautiful day in Namimori. The sun was still shining, the birds are chirpier than ever, and the clouds look extra fluffy and white today, like clumps of cotton candy. There was another buzz in the air today. There weren't many extra bags today, but those that had them were the _male _students of Namichuu instead.

That's right.

It was the fourteen of March, the day where the efforts and thoughts of the female population on Valentine's Day were reciprocated ―_White Day_.

Friendship chocolates given out the month before are almost always reciprocated with a suitable gift, though Valentine's chocolate may not be. The female population was aware of that, of course, but it didn't stop them from getting excited about White Day ―after all, a reciprocated Valentine's chocolate could mean the start of a beautiful relationship. The female population weren't as hopeful as the males, given that some of their chocolates had been given to the more popular students in Namichuu, and it wasn't surprising that there may not be a return (though that certainly didn't dull the disappointment).

And so here, we begin the tale of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, boyfriend of the most popular student in Namichuu, Reborn; and his rather enjoyable and definitely memorable first White Day with his boyfriend.

* * *

Tsuna groaned quietly as he plastered himself to the wall of the Namichuu school gate. Beside him, people were coming and going, and, for some reason unknown to him, the girls seemed to be glaring at him more than usual lately. Tsuna whimpered, wishing he could just _melt _into the wall already.

The glares weren't uncommon; being one of the clumsiest people in the school, Tsuna received his fair amount of glares from the male population, seeing as the _female _actually _thought _that his randomly tripping over nothing all the time was rather adorable ―so did _he_, actually. Nowadays, however, the situation was reversed and he received them from the females instead ―after all, Tsuna _did _snag the most popular male in school (not that it really was his choice to begin with). On the bright side (if it can be considered '_bright_' in the first place), the males are generally nicer to him, but not by a lot, considering his boyfriend's… _reputation_.

Tsuna sighed. "_When _are the Third-Years getting released…?" He moaned quietly to himself, staring at the sky with slight impatience.

Tsuna had been waiting at the Namichuu school gates for nearly two hours now. After Reborn had walked him home after their date during the weekend (despite Tsuna's protest), the raven had asked Tsuna to wait for him after school on Thursday without giving any reason ―_as usual_. Tsuna had tried grilling his boyfriend for information and answers over the next few days, even resorting to asking the other Arcobaleno, but Reborn being Reborn, Tsuna was unable to get _anything _out of him _or _the others so the brunet was stuck waiting for the third-year after school like a good little child.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to go home first…" Tsuna hugged his school bag to himself, giving another soft sigh. "Why can't I just go to his house anyway…? I have a key, and I bring it with me every day…" Tsuna trailed off, blushing as the implications of his words hit him. "Why today of all days, too? I mean, Reborn couldn't be…" Tsuna chewed his bottom lip nervously, thinking of all the various reason why Reborn wanted him to wait for him. "…Nah. I mean… I doubt he even knows the day exists…"

"You know… It isn't very sane of you to talk to yourself like that."

Tsuna jumped at the deep baritone voice, spinning around to meeting smoldering orbs of onyx staring at him with just a bit of amusement dancing in them. Tsuna gave a soft gasp, his heart speeding up irrationally at the sight. Instead of wearing the uniform neatly and perfectly like he always did, the dark blue jacket was slung over a shoulder and the tie loosened. Tsuna swallowed; he thought his boyfriend looked suave enough on a daily basis but the casual style of wearing the uniform… As girlish as it sounds, Tsuna thought he was going to _swoon_ at the sight.

"Earth to Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked at the call and immediately yanked on his best puppy-dog-pout, "You're so slow, Reborn! I've been waiting for _two hours_!"

The raven scowled, "The idiot _sensei _decided to chose today of all days to keep us back. I was about to storm out of there."

"If you skip class again, Hibari-san will bite you to death." Tsuna scolded.

Reborn smirked, "I'd like to see him try."

Tsuna sighed, knowing that his boyfriend meant every word. He wasn't too worried, honestly. Reborn was a great fighter and he wouldn't hesitate to use violence to solve problems (despite Tsuna's disapproval on the matter). Before Tsuna could start on his obviously-useless lecture on the careless use of violence, a set of lips was pressed against his, and a tongue shoved itself unceremoniously into his mouth. Tsuna stared at Reborn in shock, not responding to the kiss at all. Reborn gave a low growl and used his only free hand to hold Tsuna's face in place, tilting his own face to deepen the kiss further. Tsuna finally reacted then, letting out a moan as his eyelids fluttered shut, his face reddening in the process. The brunet barely reined in his want to pout when he felt his boyfriend smirking gleefully against his lips.

"W-What… What was that for…?!" Tsuna gasped out breathlessly as they broke apart, half-glaring and half-pouting at the still-smirking raven.

"Why, my hello kiss, of course." Reborn replied smugly.

"Hello kiss, my ass!" Tsuna scowled. "That was a―" He cut himself off, blushing furiously as the past few minutes replayed in his face. "Reborn, you're such a jerk."

Reborn chuckled, unshaken by the insult. He could easily recognize when the brunet was really cursing at him and when he was just being unconventionally affectionate ―and this time, it was _definitely_ out of childishness than anger. Reborn gave a rare smile as he brushed their lips together in an apologetic kiss before reaching out for Tsuna's hands, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, then."

"Where?" Tsuna blinked. Reborn _still _hadn't told him of their plans today, after all.

"Our date, of course." Reborn replied.

With another blink from Tsuna and a carefree grin from Reborn, the couple took off to wherever their destination was.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the building in front of him with a confused look. "Here?" Reborn nodded wordlessly. "…Your house?" Reborn nodded again. "…Are… you really Reborn?" Tsuna asked, glancing suspiciously at his boyfriend.

"Your level of trust in me is astounding." Reborn drawled, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Tsuna pouted, "I trust you! Umm… Mostly."

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"It's just, you're _Reborn_!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You always bring me _out_ on dates! We've never once had it at hom― your house before. Besides, aren't the others going to be home soon?"

"Nope." Reborn answered.

"See? You can't jus―" Tsuna blinked rapidly. "…Wait, _what_?"

Reborn sighed. Instead of answering, Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged the brunette along, digging out his house keys in the process. While Tsuna was still in shock, the raven had unlocked the gate and the front door, dragging them inside the Arcobaleno household. As Reborn had said, there was no one home and the house was entirely silent.

As he does every time he comes to the Arcobaleno household, Tsuna always stopped to admire the interior. Honestly speaking, there was nothing too extraordinary about it, but it simply amazed Tsuna how there seemed to be a touch of each of the occupants there and there.

Reborn's fedora would always be hung on the hat rack every morning so that he could easily grab it and head out for their dates after school (while Reborn doesn't fear the Disciplinary Committee, he still didn't want to risk the all-important-and-precious fedora getting confiscated since it was not part of the uniform ―the revelation had left Tsuna floating on cloud nine for at least three days). In the kitchen, there was almost always a beaker or two laying around, along with a few test tubes; Verde's _'work'_, of course (the Arcobaleno had long since learned to deal with the experiments, seeing as even death threats didn't faze the scientist ―who claimed that he was willing to die for science). All around the house, Fon had hung a few framed Chinese words (Tsuna had no idea what the words meant, but according to Fon, those were words of discipline that they lived by). In the numerous display cases around the house were the two second-years' model collection ―army figurines and motorcycles for Colonello and Skull respectively. The flower arrangements were all Luce's feminine touches ―fresh flowers in all the colors of the rainbow, personally tended to delicately by the leader of the Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch didn't have many things around the house, though what she put up was more prominent than anyone else's ―full-scale replicas of a rifle and a shotgun respectively (not surprising to the Arcobaleno, who all knew that the female had an interest in joining COMSUBIN). Viper's touch was a tad more delicate, presenting itself in the form of incense whose fragrance could be smelled in almost every part of the house (Tsuna heard that it took a long time for them to decide on a smell everyone could stand, and Tsuna was glad that they did; the fragrance of the incense always calmed him whenever he came to the Arcobaleno household).

Tsuna smiled fondly at the sight, turning to see Reborn watching him with an amused grin. The raven knew that no matter how many times he brought Tsuna over, the brunet couldn't help but be impressed with how eight very different individuals lived together, and even made their presence obvious in random parts of the house. Normally, this would have bored him, but Reborn seemed to be unable to resist that look on his boyfriend's face ―the look that a child who had just entered a mega-toy store would have.

"Done with another round of admiring?" Reborn teased.

Tsuna pouted. "What are we doing here?" Tsuna asked, changing the topic. "You asked me to wait for you after school instead of coming here to wait for you, so you must have a plan in mind. No, wait, scratch that. You're _Reborn_. You always have a plan."

Reborn smirked and patted Tsuna's fluffy brown locks patronizingly. "Would you look at that? My Tsuna is finally getting brighter."

Tsuna's mouth fell open as he stared at Reborn. "Hey! I've always been bright."

"Really, now." Reborn drawled. "I seem to recall needing to save a certain someone from failing all his exams…"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he stammered out, "I-I don't fail my classes anymore!"

"Thanks to my genius tutoring." Reborn quipped back. "By the way, you flunked your latest math test."

"My latest… But I hadn't even gotten that back yet!" Tsuna retorted.

Reborn smirked, "What can I say. The teacher loves me." Tsuna's mouth fell agape once more and Reborn took the chance to kiss his boyfriend. "Well, it looks like we'll have to do make-up for that, but for now… How about lunch? You must be hungry, right?"

"Of course I am!" Tsuna replied, snapping out of his stupor. "You stole most of my food again today! Eat your own _bento_, you jerk!"

Reborn merely chuckled and led them to the kitchen. They tossed their bags into an empty seat and Tsuna automatically went off to make drinks. As he put a kettle of water down to boil while he grabbed the espresso beans and green tea leaves, Tsuna noticed that Reborn was grabbing various items from all around the kitchen. Tsuna froze, stunned at the sight.

"Umm… Reborn?"

"Hmm?"

"…Are you, by any chance, cooking?" Tsuna asked slowly.

"If I leave it up to you, you'll most likely blow up our kitchen, and I don't want to pay for that. So yes, I'm cooking." Reborn replied as he filled a pot with water, letting it boil as he continued grabbing whatever else he needed. He felt the brunette stare at him disbelievingly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Tsuna… Kettle's boiling."

"E-Ehh…? Ack!" Tsuna gasped as he snapped out of another daze (he briefly noted that he's been doing that a lot today).

He made the espresso with ease, having done that dozens of times now; and proceeded with making a cup of green tea for himself. By the time he was done with that, Reborn was already letting the spaghetti boil while he fried together some chicken, onions and mushroom. Tsuna strode over to Reborn's side and watched in awe as his boyfriend cooked almost effortlessly. The brunet sighed blissfully; he was starting to salivate at the _smell _alone. Reborn noted the action, of course, and chuckled in response as he poured in the _dashi _stock. Before long, he had tossed in the boiled spaghetti, added in some soya sauce, _mirin _and butter, mixing everything around as he coated the pasta with the sauce. He paused momentarily to taste the sauce, humming to himself when the taste was satisfactory. Tsuna looked at him pleadingly and expectantly, and Reborn gave in, letting the brunet have a taste. Tsuna's face lit up brightly with a wide grin, earning himself another chuckle from Reborn, who told him to grab the plates.

It was a dreadfully slow five minutes later (to Tsuna, at least), before they were seated facing each other at the dining table, a piping hot plate of pasta and a beverage in front of them.

Almost _drooling _at the sight, Tsuna quickly babbled out a quick, _"Itadakimasu!"_, before digging in. The brunet moaned blissfully at the heavenly taste. "Uwaaahhh~ This is delicious!" Tsuna complimented, a bright smile on his face as his eyes shined with admiration. "Where did you learn how to cook, Reborn?"

"I learned it myself." Reborn replied, a small, relaxed smile on his face. "I was pretty picky about food, so I decided cooking for myself is better than the alternatives."

"I've never seen you cook though… You usually order out whenever it's your turn to cook ―or, at least, whenever I come over." Tsuna remarked.

Reborn held the cup to his lips and replied, "I don't just cook for _anyone_, you know."

Tsuna's hands stopped mid-bite as he stared at Reborn, who had pretended to be oblivious to the stare and had taken a sip of his espresso. The brunet's face reddened as the implications slowly sank in.

_Reborn… specially cooked… for me…_

Reborn chuckled and sipped at his espresso. "…It tastes a little different today."

"…O-Oh!" Tsuna gave a nervous smile. "I added a little bit of dark chocolate in. Since you liked the dark chocolate espresso truffles," Tsuna couldn't help but blush when their escapades on the open beach came back to him and he pouted at Reborn's smug smirk before continuing, "I thought you might like a bit of dark chocolate in it."

"It's good." Reborn remarked, taking another sip of the espresso.

Tsuna blushed shyly at the rare compliment coming from his boyfriend and immediately ducked his head down, letting his bangs fly forward to hide his flushed face. Reborn chuckled and reached across the dining table with a free hand to ruffle the brunet's fluffy brown locks affectionately. Lunch passed peacefully thereafter, with playful banter being exchanged every now and then (mostly in Reborn's favor), and some pointless chatter. When Tsuna finally finished the last bite of his pasta (he was a little reluctant to finish the heavenly food, honestly), he let out one last blissfully moan and sat back to enjoy his green tea.

"So, what else do you have planned?" Tsuna asked. "As impressive as your cooking is, I have a feeling this is not the most amazed I will be this afternoon."

Reborn smirked, ruffling Tsuna's hair again ―earning himself another adorable pout from his boyfriend― before picking up the empty plates and placing them in the sink to be washed later. He walked over to the refrigerator, about to open it, only to turn around, glancing at Tsuna. Reborn suddenly left the room and returned with his fedora, slapping it on Tsuna's head, yanking it down to block the brunet's sight. Tsuna protested, of course, but with a quick '_you're-adorable-and-I-love-you-but-I-need-you-to-shut-up-for-the-moment_' kiss from Reborn, Tsuna fell silent and Reborn hummed softly. He quickly instructed Tsuna to keep the fedora as it is (blocking his sight) until he says otherwise, and went back to the refrigerator. There, he carefully pulled out the _real _surprise he had prepared for his beloved boyfriend and headed back, setting it down in front of Tsuna. Then, without warning, Reborn yanked off his fedora, putting it on his own head instead.

His next words made Tsuna close to tears.

"_Happy White Day, Tsuna."_

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He stared at Reborn ―the rare and absolutely _true_ smile on Reborn's face― then to the item Reborn had placed down in front of him: a Strawberry Shortcake. It wasn't a slice or anything, it was a _full_ cake ―the smallest size possible, but still a full, round cake. The entire cake (about four servings large) was covered with white vanilla cream, and the circumference of the top was lined with strawberries sitting on a small dollop of whipped cream each. Finally, in the space in the middle sat two pieces of white chocolate spelling out, _'Happy White Day'_ in milk chocolate.

"Did…" Tsuna swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Did you make this yourself, too?"

Reborn didn't question why Tsuna hadn't asked him if the cake was bought ―he figured after Tsuna found out that he can cook, baking was probably not that far out of his skills range. "Of course. I made it this morning."

"This morning?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. Woke up earlier to make this so that it'll be as fresh as possible." Reborn answered.

And that was as long as Tsuna could hold back.

He threw himself at Reborn, wailing into his boyfriend's shirt as he babbled incoherently. Reborn couldn't catch everything, considering the incoherent mumbles were made worse by being muffled by his uniform, but some things that he _did _heard as he ignored his rapidly-soiled-uniform were, _'thank you'; 'I love you'; _and _'not jerk at all'_. Reborn rolled his eyes and smacked Tsuna over the head, grumbling, "Of course I'm not a jerk. The ladies all consider me a gentleman."

Tsuna snorted and joked, "Goes to show why I'm part of the male population?"

Reborn narrowed his eyes dangerously. Tsuna gave a squeaky _'eep' _and yanked himself out of Reborn's embrace, quickly dodging over to the other end of the room to grab new utensils. Tsuna finally deemed it safe enough to return when Reborn was settled back in his seat, and he walked back with a plate, fork and a knife in hand, along with another cup of espresso for Reborn. Tsuna cut into the cake with the excitement of a three-year-old on Christmas, his smile growing even brighter when he found the cake was two-layers with a thin layer of vanilla cream and strawberry slices in between. The brunet hummed a happy tune as he cut a serving for himself, digging into it immediately.

Reborn chuckled softly as he sipped at his espresso, quietly listening to his boyfriend squealing at the sweetness of the strawberry shortcake. He knew that was Tsuna's favorite dessert; the first official date they had gone on was to the cake shop in the shopping district that practically all the girls in Namichuu had been talking about before. It was there that Reborn found out about his boyfriend's _massive _sweet tooth and penchant for strawberries. Every now and then, the raven would abuse Tsuna's sweet tooth to torment him into agreeing to some thing or another; or to tease him cruelly in general. Honestly though, Reborn was quite surprised at how Tsuna managed to maintain his petite figure despite his need for sweets and sugars ―then again, Reborn had a feeling he knew how…

"Reborn… You have that very scary look on your face again."

Tsuna's words snapped out of his thoughts-induced daze as he focused his sight back on the brunette. "What look?"

"That look that you have when you're thinking of… _that_." Tsuna ended vaguely, refusing to state it outright. He blushed slightly at the thought of _that_.

Reborn chuckled and gave a lazy smirk. "Thinking of what, Tsu-chan~?" Tsuna blushed at the overly-feminine-and-super-teasing nickname and, refusing to give in to Reborn's bait, shoved another mouthful of strawberry shortcake into his mouth to avoid replying. Reborn watched the action closely, a finger reaching out to wipe the excess cream lingering on the sides of Tsuna's lips. "Tsk, tsk. How messy." Reborn chided. He retracted his index finger, intending to lick off the cream, only for said finger to be snatched away and― Reborn swallowed.

Without really thinking about it, Tsuna had grabbed Reborn's hand and took his boyfriend's index finger into his mouth. Tsuna's eyes was half-lidded as he swirled his tongue around the finger languidly, cleaning off the cream that Reborn had just wiped from the sides of his own lips. Moaning softly at the sweetness invading his taste buds, Tsuna sucked on the finger, hoping to find more of the vanilla taste. When the finger was completely _'cleaned'_, Tsuna let the finger fall from his pouting lips. The brunette glanced at Reborn, who was ―for once― looked utterly _stunned_. Tsuna blinked a few times in confusion before his actions finally dawned on him. Tsuna gave a high-pitched squeak as his face turned fire-engine red. He stammered and stuttered incoherently as Reborn continued staring at him.

Tsuna gulped.

Reborn had completely snapped out of his daze, his shocked expression replaced with a purely _predatory _one. His eyes were like bottomless pits, darkened with an emotion that Tsuna had came to know rather well ―_Lust_.

"Well," Reborn smirked. He slid off his seat smoothly and stalked over to his boyfriend, who was looking paler by the minute. Reborn stopped right in front of Tsuna, pressing their foreheads together as he continued, "You've had your dessert. Now it's _my _turn."

And he pounced.

* * *

_Omake inside an Omake?_

_~Extra Scene! _

Reborn sighed, "I'm not going to bite, Tsuna."

Said brunet, who had plastered himself against the bedroom door, stared suspiciously at his boyfriend.

After the White Day lunch prepared by Reborn and their respective after-lunch dessert (Tsuna blushed at that thought), Reborn had asked ―actually, more like _'demanded'_― that Tsuna stay over at the Arcobaleno's house for the night. Since there were eight of them and all of them had a bedroom to themselves (Tsuna always pondered how in the world did they manage to rent a house in Namimori, _Japan_ with _**eight **_bedrooms, but no one would answer him), there was simply no room for a guest room so it made sense that if Tsuna was staying over, he would stay in his boyfriend's room which, rather conveniently, had a double bed ―Reborn claimed that he liked the extra space, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he should believe him.

Since Tsuna was utterly unprepared for a sleepover, he had no pajamas to wear and was forced to wear Reborn's clothes which were, of course, too big for him. The yellow button-up he was wearing went a little below his hip bones (Tsuna cursed himself again for being a head shorter than his boyfriend) and the black slacks were barely hanging on his hips. Tsuna had to grip the slacks with a hand to prevent it from dropping completely when he walked.

"Tsuna." Reborn called again.

Tsuna swallowed nervously. It wasn't as though he was afraid of Reborn ―in fact, it was the complete opposite. He'd never had a sleepover before, nor has he ever attended one, so he doesn't have any experience sleeping with someone ―in the _literal _sense. What if he snores; really, really loud? What if he was an active sleeper, tossing and rolling about in the bed? What if he accidentally hits Re―

"A-Ah…!"

Reborn had lost his patience waiting for his currently-_**very**_-ravishing-and-utterly-_adorable_ boyfriend to get over his hesitation and simply _join _him on the bed already. He threw the covers off and stalked over to Tsuna, who was still deep in whatever thoughts he had, and dragged him over to the bed. Reborn tossed Tsuna onto his bed effortlessly and stepped in after him, replacing the covers over them. That done, Reborn shifted over to Tsuna, intending to hug the brunet, only for Tsuna to shoot upright in bed, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"D-Don't I have a say in this?" Tsuna squeaked out.

Reborn sighed and propped himself up on an elbow. "Not really, no." He replied idly. "Tsuna, what exactly are you so worried about? I'm not going to jump you in the middle of the night, if you're wondering."

"I-It's not that!" Tsuna blushed. "I-It's… It's…! It's… stupid."

"What, like you snoring?" Reborn rolled his eyes. Tsuna fell silent, his face getting redder by the minute, Reborn having hit the nail on the head. "You're kidding me…" Reborn resisted the very huge urge to smack his face with a hand ―_that_, or his boyfriend. "You don't have to worry about anything. One, my room is completely soundproofed, courtesy of the rest of the Arcobaleno," Reborn smirked at that before continuing, "…so the only one you'll bother is me. But you don't have to worry about that either, because I have _very _effective ways of shutting you up." Reborn grinned wickedly.

"But―!"

Reborn didn't even hesitate to reach out for Tsuna, slamming their lips together. He licked Tsuna's lips teasingly, his tongue slipping in for a moment before breaking off the connection. Reborn smirked at Tsuna's stunned and unbelievingly red face, "…I rest my case." The raven gave a sigh when Tsuna did a rather good imitation of a fish. "Tsuna… Shut up and sleep with me already."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again before saying anything. He repeated that a few times before finally nodding. Reborn chuckled and gestured for the brunet to lay down. Tsuna did, jerking in surprise when he found his head resting on Reborn's outstretched arm. Before he could pull away, Reborn had wrapped his free arm around Tsuna's lower waist, drawing the brunet close. The raven let out a soft sigh as he rested his chin on top of fluffy brown locks. Tsuna's head was resting against his boyfriend's chest, and he could hear the strong heartbeat drumming underneath. He took in a deep breath without thinking and took in the scent of espresso, dark chocolate and… _Reborn_.

"Tsuna."

"Hmm?"

"…Happy White Day."

Tsuna could feel Reborn's chest rumbling with every word ―and the _words_… Every single one of them sent a shiver down his spine, in more ways than one. Tsuna was happy. Really, _really _happy ―no, even that wasn't enough to express what he felt. He was happy, elated, touched and everything thrown in one. Tsuna never expected Reborn to surprise him like this. Sure, his boyfriend was _really _romantic when he wanted to (it's an Italian thing), but he never expected Reborn to plan such a huge surprise for him on _White Day_. Italy (and Italians) do not celebrate White Day, but Reborn… the raven did it all for _him_. That, in itself, was enough to send Tsuna to cloud nine, but Reborn's surprise… He knew what Reborn said about not cooking for just anyone was true ―Reborn _always _ordered delivery or find some other excuses to not cook whenever it was his turn. Not only that, Reborn had gone and _baked _an entire cake for him, just because he knew Strawberry Shortcake was his favorite cake!

Tsuna's vision was getting blurry as the tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day. He sniffled and felt Reborn stiffening. Not wanting to let the other see him crying again, Tsuna buried his face into Reborn's shirt, a hand gripping its front tightly. Reborn seemed to get the hint and let his head rest on Tsuna's again. The arm Tsuna was laying on raised and a hand ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately. Reborn ignored the increasing wetness of his shirt and instead tilted his head down, pressing his lips to the top of Tsuna's head lovingly.

"…T-Thank you…"

The words were soft and muffled, not to mention it didn't even begin to cover all of Tsuna's feelings, but it'll do for now.

"I love you… Reborn…"

In the darkness, Reborn smiled.

"I love you too, you adorable idiot of mine."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the responses for Valentines Chaos! Here's a White Day omake for all of you lovely peeps out there! *gives out white chocolate*

Happy White Day, everyone! Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
